galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Indrik
As an indrik grows and advances, it eventually reaches a point where it must evolve into something new. The choice is the indrik's to make, and it typically will make this choice based on its own personal desires and what it wishes to dedicate its life to. When an indrik advances, it chooses a patron to follow. The elemental indrik is infused with raw elemental energies and, as such is less associated with a specific diety, and more associated with raw power. The powers and look the elemental indrik changes depending on which element it is infused with. Within Avalondi mythology the elemental indrik is strongly associated with chaotic and untamed energies. They are considered a good omen that the near future will hold great things for any who sees one in the wild. The elemental indrik turns changes its appearence based on the element it is infused with. It is, at all times, infused with some type of element. It typically will sleep while infused with earth because this is the most dormant element. Like all greater indriks, its center horn and antlers grow much larger than the indrik's antlers normally are. 'Elemental Indrik '(CR 16) CG Large Magical Beast (variable subtype) Int '''+11; '''Senses Low-light vision, detect magic, see invisibility, scent; Perception +34 Defense AC 34 (10 + 7 dex + 8 deflection + 10 natural - 1 size); 27 flat-footed; 24 touch HP '220 (21d10 + 105) '''Fort '+19, '''Ref +19, Will '''+13 '''Defensive Abilities '''Arcane protection '''DR 15/cold iron and magic; Resist cold 15, fire 15, electricity 15, acid 15; Immune: (See elemental infusion); SR '32 Offense '''Speed '''50 ft. '''Melee '''Gore +28 (2d8 + 7; 19-20/x2) and 2 hooves +27 (1d6 + 7) '''Special Attacks '''Dimensional charge (4d8 + 14), elemental horns (8d6) '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 21st) *Constant: detect magic, feather fall, see invisibility *At will: dancing lights,'' dimension door'', (See elemental infusion) *3/day: greater teleport, (See elemental infusion) *1/day: (See elemental infusion) Statistics '''Str '''24, Dex 24, Con 21, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 26 'Base Atk '+21; CMB +29; CMD 54 (+58 vs. trip) 'Feats '''Blind-Fight, Disruptive Spell-like Ability (''ball lightning), Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Critical (gore), Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Run, Skill Focus (Perception)'', ''Quicken Spell-like Ability (''heal), ''Weapon Focus (gore) '''Skills Fly +28, Knowledge (Arcana) +24, Perception +34, Spellcraft +24, Sense Motive +24 (+4 racial bonus to perception) Languages '''Indrik, Avalondi (cannot speak) 'SQ '''Rider bond Arcane Protection (Su) The indrik is surrounded by arcane magic at all times, protecting itself from harm. It gains spell resistance, resistance 15 to each of the 4 main energy types (acid, cold, fire, and electricity), and a deflection bonus to its AC equal to its Charisma modifier. Dimensional Charge (''Sp) An indrik can make a charge action while using dimension door. They can teleport up to 100 ft during this charge. At the end of the charge they can make a single attack with their gore, doubling the damage of their normal gore attack. This does not double any damage they may gain through their elemental horns ability. Elemental Horns (Su) As a swift action, or as part of the elemental infusion action, the indrik can charge its horns with elemental energy, increasing the damage of its gore attack by 8d6 damage of the element the indrik is currently infused with. He cannot infuse his horns with any element he is not currently infused with. If the indrik changes the element it is infused with, the elemental horns change to that element automatically. Elemental Infusion (Su) As a move action, the indrik can infuse itself with a specific type of elemental energy. The indrik must always be infused with one of the 4 choices. It may infuse itself with air, earth, fire, or water and gains the appropriate subtype. Once chosen, this remains permanently and can only be changed by spending another swift action to do so. While infused with the elemental energy, the indrik gains a number of benefits listed below: Air The indik is infused with the power of air. Its feathers and body turn a fluffy white and blue and its body crackles and bobs with electricity. *'Subtype: '''Air *'Elemental Horns: Electricity *'Immune:' Electricity *'Special: '''Gain fly speed equal to base speed with good maneuverability. *'Spell-like Abilities:' **At Will: gust of wind'' (DC 20), lightning bolt ''(DC 21), ''wind wall **3/day: disruptive ball lightning ''(DC 22), ''chain lightning (DC 24), control weather **1/day: stormbolts (DC 26), winds of vengeance (DC 27) Earth The indik is infused with the power of air. Its feathers and body turn a fluffy white and blue and its body crackles and bobs with electricity. *'Subtype: '''Earth *'Elemental Horns:' Acid *'Immune:' Acid *'Special:' Gain burrow speed equal to base speed and ignore difficult terrain caused by uneven ground. *'Spell-like Abilities:' **At Will: ''acid arrow, shatter (DC 20), shifting sands (DC 21), stone shape **3/day: acid fog (DC 24), flesh to stone ''(DC 24), stone to flesh (DC 24) **1/day: ''clashing rocks ''(DC 27) Fire The indik is infused with the power of air. Its feathers and body turn a fluffy white and blue and its body crackles and bobs with electricity. *'Subtype: Fire *'''Elemental Horns: Fire *'Special:' Increase base movement speed by +30 ft. *'Spell-like Abilities:' **At Will: **''3/day: **1/day: Water The indik is infused with the power of air. Its feathers and body turn a fluffy white and blue and its body crackles and bobs with electricity. *'Subtype: 'Cold *'Elemental Horns: Cold *'Special:' Gain swim speed equal to base speed. *'Spell-like Abilities:' **At Will: **'''3/day: **1/day: Rider Bond (Sp) If the indrik chooses to allow itself to be a mount for another creature, it can bond with that creature, gaining permanent status with the target as the rider. The indrik will commonly come to the rider's aid in times of trouble. The rider may also call the indrik at any time and the indrik will teleport to the rider by using dimension door. If it is too far away for dimension door, then it will use greater teleport, if it can. In both cases, the indrik appears in an adjacent space to the rider. If they are bonded, they can use dimension door '' and ''greater teleport to transport themselves and their rider.